


Everyone is a little shit at Universal Studios

by Daja



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures, MSPA
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 18:10:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2279640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daja/pseuds/Daja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aranea gets keelhauled by her Moms into taking her younger sisters, Vriska and Kanaya, and gf/friend, Rose and Terezi, to Universal studios. it is 90% snark. The snark only gets worse when Aranea sees someone that she really wants to talk to. </p><p>Modern AU, Mindfang-isnt-actually-a-horrible-person AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mindfang, how about you just actually be responsible so you dont have to bribe your daughters?

“I need you to do a favor for me.”

  
Aranea sighs into her phone. Its always trouble or duty when her biological mom, known as Mom or Mama M, calls, never a pleasant chat like she has with her stepmom, Mom D.

  
“Please, allow me to be even more long suffering.”

  
“I need you to take your sisters to Universal Studios next Wednesday.”

  
And at first, Aranea doesn’t think that will be so bad. A theme park with rides, heart stopping food, lots of stores, and shows that are mostly just an excuse to use flares and special effects. She doesn't think it would be so bad until she remembers who her sisters are.

  
“Why can’t Kanaya watch Vriska? How old are they now, 16 and 14? If there was anyone that could keep her out of trouble its Kanaya.” She sinks into her desk chair, kicks off her red boots, and curls her legs onto the chair under. She needs to relax to even begin to have this conversation.

  
“And you know,” her mom replied a little to understandably, “if it was just Kanaya and Vriska, it would work. But I’m allowing them to each bring a friend, Rose and Terezi.” It didn’t need stating who was bringing whom.

  
“Ok, A) what did you do to have to bribe them with Universal B) How was it so bad that you’re paying for them to bring a ‘friend’,” that her mother was using Universal Studios as a bribe was as implied as the quotation marks around friend. “And C) and D) when will Kanaya and Rose break up and when will Vriska and Terezi ever get together?”

  
“If you must know, they may or may not have walked in on me and Mama D having sex,” her mother continued to talk over the muffled screech that came across the line, “as for Rose and Terezi, well they are basically family, we’ve had them over for too many X-mists, doesn't really matter who is dating who at this point. Although I will destroy Rose if she crushes Kanaya’s heart. Nothing personal, just have to protect my girls.” She reclined in her own desk chair, propping her feet up in the corner of a filing cabinet, her wife scowling at the papers crumpling under her foot.

  
“But to bring us back to the original point, why do they need me to watch them? Kanaya is responsible.”

  
“Let me repeat. Rose and Terezi. So Kanaya and Rose flit off somewhere doing whatever they do and hopefully don't get caught this time.”

  
“I wonder where their penchant for illicit public sex comes from.”

  
“andandAND,” roars her mom to drown out the snark, “do you understand how much of a little shit your youngest sister is? Do you understand how many times I’ve had to bribe or threaten to use my lawyers to get Vriska and Terezi out of the consequences they've caused?”

“You know, making them face said consequences might actually be a benefit,” Aranea responded, fiddling with them hem of her blue dress as she posed the unimaginable. A huff across the line. She could imagine her mom flicking her mane of blonde hair over her shoulder.

  
“And let that, that _Attorney_ ” she couldn't bring herself to say Terezi’s mother’s name in her agitation, “have the satisfaction? No. Never.”

  
“Someday you two are going to have hate sex, or you’ll just get over her suing you for that patent infringement. My bet is on the sex.”

  
“I hope you have children as petulant as you.” Her voices was ice, Mom D looked over with concern but Mom M just waved her worry away. “Look. Will you do this or not.”

  
“What about Porrim?”

  
“Out of the country. And, knowing her, would probably encourage them to ‘stick-it-to-the-man’ or whatever euphemism amounts to the same thing.”  
“What about you or Mom D?”

  
“Do you know how cool we are?”

  
“Well, objectively, you are a would famous professor with a robotic arm and an eye patch. Mom D is a retired bodyguard now survival instructor. So pretty cool.”  
“Do you know how cool we are to our children?”

  
“Between your pirate persona, Mindfang, and Mama D’s overbearing mom act, no. Not cool. Not at all.”

  
“So.”

  
“I can’t afford it. I have university.”

  
“Don’t be stupid. Of course I’m paying for you. Yes food, gas, whatever. And skip the lecture. Get your friends to record it or something! You’re smart.”

  
“Fine. Because I am the best daughter, and you wouldn’t know what to do without me. And I do love my sisters, so yes. I will help you get out of trouble this time.”

  
“Finally.”

  
“Dropping them off the night before or the morning of?”

 

“Your choice, oh generous daughter of mine.”

  
Aranea takes a moment to reflect on the last Christmas where someone had thought up the bright idea of waking up everyone early for delightful ‘family breakfast,’ probably Mom D with her overly optimistic, maternal side. How that woman was a successful bodyguard is beyond me, Aranea mused. Terezi and Kanaya were pleasant enough, if Terezi’s over energetic enthusiasm can be counted as pleasant. But it was far preferred to the surliness and death glares that emanated off Rose and Vriska.

  
“The night before, that way they don’t have to wake at 6 am. Anything to avoid dealing with verbal abuse, curses, and having things thrown at me. For teenagers, Vriska and Rose can be far too intimidating.”

  
“Hey, at least you don't have to live here anymore. Smart move absconding to LA.”

  
They arrange the finer details of the visit, Mom D insists on talking to Aranea because, “I haven’t checked in on her in days, and I just want to make sure she got the books I ordered for her, and I just want to see how she is doing,” and finally Aranea is able to hang up, change into pajamas and try and ignore all the ways that this could go wrong.


	2. Passive agressive text messaging is clearly the best way to get through this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally get to Universal, Vriska is naturally irritable at the lines, even though its her fault that they are late. What a shit. Aranea texts both her Moms as a way to get through the day, you know, because she just can't be having a good time. The Waterworld show is so much better than the movie for several reasons.

            Vriska. Up. Now.”

            Nothing had managed to get Vriska off her current blanket-nest, also known as the couch.

            Not Terezi, bouncing up and down and attempting to lick her face. She had grown adept at avoiding that tongue long ago.

            Not Aranea’s bribes of bacon and eggs and stern prodding.

            Now Rose was attempting the rout of logic, the two of them having developed an antagonistic friendship that somehow worked.  “If I’m up, you’re up. It’s not even that early. 8:30. If you wish to avoid the mass pilgrimage of people flooding into this modern alter to media, get up now. You know the lines are shorter earlier in the day, thus you can enter the park quicker thus more rides.”

            When logic didn’t work, Kanaya just picked up the Vriska/blanket burrito, slung it over her shoulder and walked out the door. Vriska, assumable still asleep, didn’t even struggle. The rest of the party scrambled after them and piled into Aranea’s cerulean VW Bug.

            A groan came from the lump of blankets in the back seat.

            “Do you wish to change your mind and prepare for the day?” Kanaya addressed the blankets on her right, somewhere between cold and amused.

            A louder groan. “Phoooooooone.”

            Aranea rolled her eyes and throw Vriska’s bag at her, “Phone, ipod, earbuds, journal, pens, yes all 8 of your pens, glasses, sunscreen, water, magic 8 ball, dice, socks, shoes. Now go back to sleep.”

            They were off. Aranea pulled into the ever present traffic of LA. Terezi, sitting shotgun, played with the radio to various degrees of approval from the rest of the car. Her loud singing had even less approval.

Rose shared her cynical observations of the other cars. “The sheer grotesque size of the truck, and the obvious lack of functional use other than transportation, i.e. clearly not any work such as construction that would warrant such a large car, makes it clear the driver must be compensating. My observation suggests it would be reasonable to assume micropenis.”

            “Rose, you make that judgment on every large car we pass.” Kanaya helpfully pointed out.

            “Big car, tiny dick,” was Rose’s only response.

            Aranea kept up a steady stream of questions and talk, genuinely wanting to find out what’s going on in her younger sisters’, and essentially adoptive sisters’, lives. Terezi filled her in about her and Vriska’s latest Dungeons and Dragons night, even going into detail about their costumes, “I found these really cool red glasses, and we made a cane with a dragon head! So much better than my normal cane,” she tapped the red and white guide cane that leaned against her, “I want to use it outside, but we took so long to make the paper-mache head, and we don’t know how strong it is yet.”

            She went on to tell Aranea about the Magic: The Gathering tournaments that they had won. “Completely destroyed the competition. Of course they say I’m cheating, because I put Braille print outs under my sleeves,” whatever those were, “but they just can’t stand that they are so predictable, can read every move they are gonna make before they make it! It’s just so obvious. We’re the best!”

            Some how Vriska slept through the radio, the singing, the sass and the excitement, waking up just as Aranea parked in the convoluted parking lot of Universal Studios.

            Blearily, she poked her head out from her cocoon. “We’re here?” She looked around, through the window. She saw the corny picture of Tweety Bird painted on to the giant cement columns, to help tell the parking floors apart. No where else were there giant Tweety Birds in parking lots. Vriska knew this.

  “WE’RE HERE!” She swung the car door open, luckily it was early enough that no cars was parked next to them, and tried to escape both the seatbelt and her blanket restraints and somehow ended up half in half out of the car, clawing at the air to free her.

            Rose leaned over Kanaya, “You know, you could just undo the seat belt.” And with a click, sent Vriska sprawling on to the concrete. Terezi cackled at her friend’s inconveniences.

            “I really wish you would not antagonize my sister so.” A quirk in Kanaya’s lips gave away her true feelings.

            Aranea hit her head against the steering wheel slowly and repetitively. _This will be the longest day of my life._

Vriska popped up off the ground, determined to act as if nothing had happened, tossed her hair over he shoulder in a mirror image of her mother. It would have been haughty if she weren’t still in her pajamas; little spiders all over the flannel pant legs, and some old band t-shirt the only things keeping her decent.

            She looked down at her self, shrugged, and looked back at everyone still in the car. “What are you waiting for! We have things to do! So many things!” Her eyes gleamed with all the possibilities. “Why am I always waiting on you, we have a line to storm through.”

            There was a collection of sighs and eye rolls as everyone left the car.

            “Everyone have their bags? Phones? Remember where we are parked in case of emergency, Tweety bird…” Aranea looked at the numbers painted on the parking space that her car mostly covered, “413.”

            “Sheesh, usually Kanaya is fussyface, what has you taking up the meddling mantel?” Vriska had her arms crossed, all her weight on one hip, tapping the other foot impatiently.

            “Because mom asked me to keep all of you safe and out of trouble. Intimidating Mom, not cookie making Mom. I know, I know, you are old and mature and whatever else you choose to call yourself, but I’d rather not be on the wrong side of her anger. So please, at least behave yourselves a little today so my head does not end up on a platter!”

            Everyone looked a bit sheepish, having caused some level of trouble that Mom M had had to sort out. Vriska scuffed her converse, Kanaya had no doubt put them on during the car ride, against the concrete, “Ok, I wont burn something down this time. But I was just trying to look out for you, no one likes a meddler.”

            “That is uncalled for, “ Kanaya glared at her younger sister.

            Rose wrapped her arms around her girlfriend’s shoulders. “I like it when you meddle, especially when those meddling fingers…”

            “EW NO.” Vriska shreeked.

            “They can’t keep to themselves!” Terezi mocked.

            “This is unnecessary.” Aranea rolled her eyes.

            “THAT’S IT. WE’RE OFF. LETS GO!” Vriska lead the charge out of the parking lot, through Universal City walk, (“Psh, seen it a thousand times.” “But they have so much food and candy!” “We’ll come back for lunch, lets just get our passes”), and straight into the line. The annual pass line, so it was shorter, but a line nonetheless. Terezi thwacked people with her cane until Kanaya touched her shoulder and simply said, “Stop.”

Vriska groaned. “This is the worst luck.”

            “Well, if you had gotten up when we had called you, we could have been at the front of the line and in all ready. It pays to be prompt.” Aranea couldn’t help but reprimand.

            “Well, you should have tried to wake me harder.” The two sisters glared at each other. One in spider pajamas and blond hair a rats nest, the other in one of her many blue dresses, white horn rimmed glasses slipping down her nose.

            “Kanaya, literally carried you into the car on her shoulder! You‘re lucky she could carry you, other wise we would have just left you.”

            “Bullshit. Like you would leave me in your perfectly clean apartment all alone? You know I would have broken everything, by accident; you really have to many fragile things. Its just stupid.”

            “As much as this domestic dispute is delightfully reminding me why I’m so glad that Roxy,” Rose’s sister,”moved out, and that Dave and Dirk,” her cousins,” no longer share a house with me, would it be possible for us to move the line forward?”

            Terezi had all ready followed the line having heard a Serket shouting match enough times to not be phased, but there was a growing gap between her and the rest of the group. Abashed, both Aranea and Vriska hurried to catch up. Kanaya shot a thankful look to Rose as they followed, the last of the pack.

            “You want 5 annual passes.” The woman behind the till asked, just to make certain she hadn’t miss heard.

            “Does she _look_ like she’s not sure?!” Terezi, leaned over the counter waving her cane, making her blindness abundantly clear.

            Aranea was less than impressed. The clerk flustered.

            “Look. Here is my card,” while it was her card, her signature on the back, it connected her to her mother’s platinum account, “If I was going to steal someone’s card, I wouldn’t be here with my biological, step and pseudo sisters. I’d much rather be in France at the Louver or the Temples of Cambodia, or if time travel was invented, at the Library of Alexandria. None of those places are here. So, please, just let me buy the passes. It has already been a long day.” Not sure if the woman had finally accepted that the card was indeed hers, or just wanted to move the line along, the attendant printed out the passes.

            “That will be 990$.”

            Aranea signed it away, herded her charges through the revolving gated into the movie music that was blasted around entrance.

            “We are sticking together through this. If you get lost, call. If no one is answering, we meet back here at the tacky fountain of the camera men and directors.”

            “What about us meeting at the car, “ Kanaya asked polity, although the rest stiffed a snigger.

            “Change my mind. Here. Not the car. Lets go. “

 

            To: Mama Mindfang

            Time: 10:15 AM

                        Status upd8: Let me tell you a8out my morning. You know, after Vriska was thrown into the car rolled up like a carpet, after far too many thinly veiled sexual comments 8tween Rose and Kanaya, and Terezi kneecapping more than a few fellow visitors, I am amazed that I have not sta88ed anyone. Or, I just wish I had mind control so I could make them less of tiny assholes. Yes. I got everyone annual passes, 8ecause this is such a delightful time, please let me do it again. I know you are astute enough to read the sarcasm, so don’t even try to not see it. I had the utter joy of shepherding them through the haunted mansion. Rose got jealous of Kanaya swooning over Dracula (when will they change it from the Vanhallen theme?) and asked a tactless question to Terezi, “Does 8eing 8lind increase or decrease how intimidating the haunted house is?” to which Terezi responded, “lets find out by seeing who gets through first” Tell me, mother, dearest, why does everything have to be a competition? However, it is endearing to see Vriska holding onto Terezi’s arm when she thought no one could see. I should really 8e 8ig sisterly and talk to her a8out her feelings towards Terezi. Must go, The Terminator show/ride thing is a8out to start. Do not think this will be your last upd8.”

 

            To: Least Shitty of my children

            Time: 10:47 AM

            I always knew there was a reason why I like Terezi.

 

            To: Mama D

            Time: 11:32 AM

            You would be in shock 8y how many children are running around with no supervision. No you can’t adopt them all. No you cannot even knit them sweaters. P.S. you’d be proud, Kanaya has perfected the fireman carry, glad to see one of us could take after you.

 

            To: Mama Mindfang

            Time: 12:12 PM

            Actual quotes/events from today: “I sear, Terezi, if you lick the entire, scratch that, any of the onion ring 8block, I will actually stab you in the 8ack. Straight through.”

            Kanaya proceeds to not understand why onion rings would 8e pressed into a 8lock.

            Going through the candy shop and Terezi is a8le to identify every single color of candy just 8y taste. How does she do that?

            A collective groan when we passed Warm Subject. So glad that they never had that phase. Do you understand how much trash it is?

            “Rose, I am much enamored with the idea of getting wax molds of us holding hands. I hear that dipping your hands in hot wax is actually quite pleasant” “We already know that hot wax can be pleasant on the skin, Kanaya.”

            None of us 8eing ale to find out names on any of the trophies or key chains except for Rose. I know our names are meaningful, and you like the num8er of letters in them, 8ut it is so inconvenient.

 

            To: Mama D

            Time: 1:44 PM

            Very cute moment on about the 8th ride of the Mummy. Terezi shouted “Everyone close your eyes this time and pretend that you are riding a dragon!” Everyone agreed that that was the 8est way to do it. Also, Vriska gave me the 8igger half of the churro, who could have thought she could be so selfless.

 

            To: Aranea

            Time: 1:50 PM

            Please Acquire Photos Of When You Are On The Rollercoaster’s. Preferably The Ones That Are Least Flattering. It Will Look Excellent On The Wall.

 

            To: Mama Mindfang

            Time: 2:58 PM

            The 8ank statement for today is going to be stupidly 8ig. Hope you’ll think 8etter a8out having sex in the living room in the middle of the day, you know, like a8out the time that you children get home from school. Yes I’ve heard all a8out it, whether I wanted to or not.

           

            To: Now 2nd least shitty of my children

            Time: 3:00 PM  
            Did they mention the handcuffs or not? I need to gauge how shamed I should 8e.

 

            To: Mama D

            Time: 3:08 PM

            How many plush toys does a 17 year old need. Terezi, I understand. 8ut Rose?

 

            To: Aranea

            Time: 3:09 PM

            Precisely 800.

 

            To: Mama Mindfnag

            Time: 3:11 PM

            My car is not big enough to carry all this crap that they are 8uying. You are coming to pick them up at Universal, right?

 

            To: Now 2nd least shitty of my children

            Time: 3:37 PM

            Yes, as soon as Mom D gets off work. You know how she gets with me driving, the whole legality of one eye and driving 80 miles an hour.

 

            “Enough. Let’s do something where I can sit down. How about the Water World Show? It starts in 10 minutes and the line isn’t that long.” The older girl’s feet were starting to hurt, and there was a slight sheen of sweat on her brow from being out in the sun for so long.

            Terezi and Vriska were crashing from the sugar high, and Kanaya and Rose seemed more than happy to just sit and be entertained. And, really, the live performance was better than the movie in every way possible, because it focused on wowing the crowd, none of this plot thing. This was exceptionally obvious in the main villain, who lacked any acting abilities but was fearless in throwing themselves around the set, a large pool and scaffolding along the edge designed to be postapocalyptic, in what should have been lethal maneuvers. Aranea wasn’t sure if it was a male or female performer, and none of the girls were able to discern when questioned. They had close cropped hair with two rat tails, ajaw line that betrayed nothing, piercings in their left eyebrow and along both ears, their body was thin and lanky, all angles. But somehow they were grace in and out of the water. No one else drove the jet skies at such speeds or had more fluid movements in fight scenes. However, every time they opened their mouth, it was clear that acting was not one of their skills. Every line was mumbled or had a strange accent. Absolutely no diction. The audience provided no sympathy, but at the last stunt, everyone was speechless. Flares, and fireworks, and a helicopter, and a 30 foot fall with just how many backflips, and Aranea knew she had to meet the performer after the show to congratulate the them.

            “Thank you for attending this showing of Water World. Please file out through the exits. Meet and greet with the caste will begin in precisely 15 minutes. Have a good day and please, continue to enjoy the Universal experience!” The falsely cheery voice blared through out the stands.

            “Um. Guys. Ladies. You are able to be on your own for 30 minutes, Right? You can’t do anything devious in that amount of time.” Aranea looked nervously from the older couple to the younger couple, and realized that both were very apt to still cause trouble. Just because she was exhausted, doesn’t mean they were. “You know what, never mind.”

            “Aranea, I am fully able to bear the responsibilities for half an hour. If there is something that you must do, do not hesitate.” Kanaya had picked up on her older sister’s agitation. Vriska soon noticed as well.

            “Yeah, stupid, if you have something important, I can restrain myself. Can’t speak for Terezi, but I could just always lead her in the wrong direction,” she said with a mischievous smile. She had seen how Areana had paid with rapt attention to the show, something that usually wouldn’t be an interest to her. “You know, if there is something, or someone, you want to do.”

            “That’s it. No. Come on. We’re going.” Aranea refused to be goaded.

            “You’re going to let Vriska get in your head that easily? I thought you were smarter than that. Nothing would be funnier to her than watch you squirm. If we weren’t here, what would you do?” Terezi raised her eyebrows in a suggestive manner.

            “I hate it when you two tag team. It feels like no matter what I do, I’m playing into your hand. “

            “That’s because you are! We win either way!” Vriska was far to pleased.

            “It would seem that, if they win either way, then might as well do the loosing choice that brings you the most pleasure. Better than being spiteful and loosing.” Rose casually tossed in her opinion, knowing better than to push to hard, else she give Aranea something to resist. But if she simply said her thoughts and waited…

            “Kanaya, your in charge.” Glaring at all of them individually, she stormed over to the sign that read, “Meet the cast!”

            “We are going to watch her.” Terezi licked her lips in anticipation.

            “Of course.” Kanaya lead the way to the convenient lane of bushes that lined the path that Aranea had stormed off on.

 

She didn’t have to wait long for the performers to appear, her argument with her charges took care of most of the 15 minute wait. They came out in 2s, with nametags that showed their name and the character they had played. Most of them bubbled with life, had giant smiles for their faces, and wore presentable cloths, if casual. The majority of the crowd flocked to the lead actor and actress. There was one performer off to the side, leaning against a column in ripped jeans and a black shirt. Magenta glasses clashing with the gold piecing in their face. If Aranea hadn’t noticed that piercing she would have thought this was just another sulking guardian, filling the same roll that she herself had been holding all day. But. No. Aranea walked over; head high, refusing to be intimidated.

            “Hello!”

            Meenah, she could finally see the name on the tag, eyed her warily. “The other actors are over there. Useless, can’t dive to save their life. But pretty smiles, you know?”

            “Actually, I was looking for you. I wanted to commend you on all of your stunts. It is clear that you are most capable of the company with regards death defying.” Aranea stopped herself before she could babble, her friends and family accepted it, but it was not the best way to impress new acquaintances. Especially very cute, acquaintance that she really did want to impress.

            “Really? You think so? I mean. Thanks, I guess.  Had to teach most of them here how to drive a jet ski. Its not even that hard!”

            Aranea giggled. _Oh god, since when do I giggle._ But there was something funny about Meenah’s blunt assholeishness.

            “I’ve never been on a jet ski,” She wanted to badly to babble, she was so nervous.

            “What!?”

            “But I have been on boats. Ships. You know, those tall ships that are modeled after the old boats. They have the rigging and sails, perfect models except for modern amenities of course.”

            In the bushes there came a distant (“oh no.”)

            “Such as toilets, or I guess, you would call it the head, but it still uses the steering wheel. The boat, not the bathroom, of course. And a crew needs to jib the jab, or jab the jib, I always forget which way it is. “

            A hushed mutter of (“She’s doing the ramble thing.”)

            “Well, my mom loves boats, so we were always taken on board tall ships and the like-”

            (“Is it good or bad that she didn’t mention that your mom owns a tall ship.”)

            Meenah cut her off. “That sounds cool. You talk a lot. “ There was a smallest smile on Meenahs lips. “I like you. What’s your name?”

            (“ I don’t think I’ve ever seen Aranea shut up so quickly.”)

            “Aranea Serket.”

            “Serket. I’m Meenah Piexes.” She gestured to her nametag.

            “So. Meenah. I have to make sure my younger sisters aren’t getting arrested by now. Can’t leave them alone for to long. But, can I get your number?”

            There was an audible groan from a few bushes away. Four simultaneous face palms. (“How can a Serket like her be so un-smooth. We have a reputation to up hold!”

            “Vriska, between you and your mom, Aranea is the smoothest. Maybe least romantic and full of grand gestures. But non of you are even close to suave.”) There were a few muffled agreements form Terezi and Kanaya.

            They looked up in time to see Meenah punching the last few digits of her number into Aranea’s phone.

            “How did that work.” Kanaya didn’t really expect an answer, but she would damn well have liked one.

            “You’ll hear from me soon, Meenah.” With a cheeky wink, Aranea returned the way she came, leaving Meenah wordless but with a giant smile.

            (“You know, Kanaya, if you had just done that we could have skipped that awkward courtship dance that lasted for months.”) Rose felt her phone vibrate.

            Everyone reached for their phones together.

 

            To: Little shit, Dragon shit, Goth shit, Chainsaw Shit

            Time: 5:33

            I know you are in the bushes. That is how you get someone’s number. I feel like you could all use the tip. I just wanted to you to know that is possible to do with out the whole ‘awkward-courtship-dance.’ Lets get a last churro before Moms come to pick you up.

 

            When Aranea finally handed over the teenagers and all of the merchandise that they had collected, all five of them were exhausted if happy. Vriska gave her a hug that was more of tackle than an embrace. “Sorry that I’m a pain. I’m just being the only me I know how to be.”

            “I know. Come visit me sometime. Just the two of us. We can talk and watch horrible movies with Nick Cage and maybe do one or two of your shitty schemes.”

            “More like have you talk my ear off all night. But yeah. Its sounds cool. I’ll ask the Moms.”

            The rest said their good byes with varying levels of physical affection.

            Once Mom M closed the door, she and Mom D turned to the eldest.

            “I’m inclined to ask how were they, but your text kept me well informed. What do I owe you?”

            “Two tickets on board your ship for this weekend would be a start.”

            Mom D lit up, Mom M raised an eyebrow.

            “Who is the other ticket for, dear?” Mom D squeaked with excitement.

            “And have you two internet stalk them? I think not.”

            “You know the girls will tell us all about what happened. If something happened. We’ll find out.” Mom M taunted.

            “Have to make it at least a little bit difficult for you. It’s the principle of the mater. Bye Moms.”

            Two hugs, and a sincere thank you was all that it took for Aranea to abscond to her own car.

 

            To: Meenah the Cutie

            Time: 11:00 AM

            Hello, it is Aranea Serket from yesterday. I am sorry to have had to run off so quickly, but it really could not have been avoided. I was wondering if you might be free this weekend?


End file.
